Problem: $2def - 3e - 5f + 7 = -8e - 3f - 2$ Solve for $d$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $2def - 3e - 5f + {7} = -8e - 3f - {2}$ $2def - 3e - 5f = -8e - 3f - {9}$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $2def - 3e - {5f} = -8e - {3f} - 9$ $2def - 3e = -8e + {2f} - 9$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $2def - {3e} = -{8e} + 2f - 9$ $2def = -{5e} + 2f - 9$ Isolate $d$ ${2}d{ef} = -5e + 2f - 9$ $d = \dfrac{ -5e + 2f - 9 }{ {2ef} }$